<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Some Light Reading by nanamis_pancakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921954">Just Some Light Reading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamis_pancakes/pseuds/nanamis_pancakes'>nanamis_pancakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Feel free to judge, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idk what else to tag tbh, tendou loves his manga, thanks for reading!, this is a story for a friend, ushiten is adorable, volleyball dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamis_pancakes/pseuds/nanamis_pancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi knows how important manga is to tendou so one day he stays up and reads all of Tendou’s collection so that he doesn't feel left out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Some Light Reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiveiS/gifts">NiveiS</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for you Nivi, hope you like it! Disregard grammar mistakes and crap because I barely looked into those.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"<span>Tendou</span>, <span>you </span><span>know</span> I don't read Shonen Jump.</span>
  <span> Why do you keep <span>talking</span> to me about it?</span>
  <span>" <span class="s-rg-t">Semi</span> <span>asked</span> as he and <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> <span>placed</span> their lunch trays on the <span>table</span>.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> and <span class="s-rg-t">Shirabu</span> were already digging in, silence being their <span>form</span> of <span>communication</span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<span class="s-ja-t">Well</span>, it's not like anyone else here <span class="s-ja-t">reads</span> <span>manga</span>.</span>
  <span> I've got no one to talk about it with, so you guys are my guinea pigs.</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="s-rg-t">Semi</span> pursed his <span>lips</span> and hm'd in <span>response</span>. </span>
  <span>There <span>was</span> nothing more to be <span>said</span> and the <span>conversation</span> <span>had</span> <span class="s-rg-t">cut</span> short.</span>
  <span> <span>Usually</span>, <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> or <span class="s-rg-t">Goshiki</span> would chime in with some random conversation starter during <span>lunch</span> but today <span class="s-rg-t">Goshiki</span> wasn't there, and <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> was just too hungry to <span>say</span> anything.</span>
  <span> <span>Instead</span>, by <span class="s-rg-t">miracle</span> and <span>shock</span>, <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> <span>placed</span> his <span>cup</span> down and <span>spoke</span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Satori."</span>
  <span> He looked <span>dead</span> into <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>'s <span>eyes</span>, <span>piercing</span> them with all the <span>daggers</span> he's <span>got</span>.</span>
  <span> Everyone but <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> was in shock;</span>
  <span> it wasn't every <span>day</span> the legendary Ace <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Wakatoshi</span> willingly spoke to others, even his own volleyball team.</span>
  <span> <span>Wide</span> eyes, <span>mouths</span> agape, and <span>ears</span> perked the <span>three</span> of them intently listened to whatever <span>words</span> would <span>come</span> out his <span>mouth</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span class="s-bl-t"></span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="s-bl-t">"Oh</span> <span>ho</span> <span>ho</span>!</span>
  <span> Has our ace <span class="s-ja-t">got</span> something on his <span>mind</span>?</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually...</span>
  <span><span>yes</span>.</span>
  <span> I have been <span>wondering</span> about it for some <span>time</span>.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<span>Well</span> don't <span>keep</span> us <span>hangin'</span>!</span>
  <span> What <span>is</span> it?</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span></span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>Back</span> from his <span>meeting</span> with a <span>teacher</span>, <span class="s-rg-t">Goshiki</span> <span>stood</span> behind <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> trying not to <span>utter</span> a <span>single</span> word that'd <span>ruin</span> this spontaneous moment.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Semi</span> <span>glanced</span> at him and <span>shook</span> his <span>head</span> slowly telling <span class="s-rg-t">Goshiki</span> to <span>shut</span> his <span>trap</span> or <span>face</span> his <span>wrath</span> during <span>practice</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you like <span>manga</span> so much?"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, excellent question <span>Wakatoshi-kun</span>", <span>Tendou</span> dramatically narrowed his eyes and acted like he was formulating <span>an</span> unknown chemical substance.</span>
  <span> Not a minute has passed by, and he responded<span class="s-bl-t">, "I</span> don't know why. </span>
  <span>I just do.</span>
  <span><span class="s-bl-t">"Ushijima</span> nodded and resumed eating.</span>
  <span> The <span>three</span> of them, except <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>, <span>stared</span> at each other blinking several <span>times</span> to come back to <span>reality</span>.</span>
  <span> At that <span>moment</span>, <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> had <span>finished</span> <span>lunch</span> and got up, <span class="s-rg-t">Shirabu</span> following suit.</span>
  <span> The school bell <span>rang</span> and everyone got up heading to their <span>final</span> destinations before <span>practice</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span class="s-rg-t">****</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span></span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><span>Practice</span> went smoothly as usual, except for <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span>.</span>
  <span> Sure, his serves and spikes were still powerful and there were no mistakes this time around </span>
  <span>but his <span>mind</span> was <span>wandering</span> around the <span class="s-ja-t">same</span> question…</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Why does Satori like <span>manga</span> so much?</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span><span>He</span> didn’t <span class="s-ja-t">know</span> why <span>he</span> was being bothered by <span>it</span> so much;</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg s-ja-t">maybe</span> <span>it</span> <span>was</span> because they’re best friends and this <span>is</span> what <span>besties</span> <span>do</span>?</span>
  <span> Or <span>was</span> <span>it</span> something vastly <span class="s-ja-t">different</span>?</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span><span>It</span> <span>was</span> <span>time</span> to <span>clean</span> the <span>gym</span> up with <span>it</span> being <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> and <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>’s <span>turn</span>, everyone had <span>left</span> surrendering the <span>keys</span> with the <span>two</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>They</span> could’ve <span class="s-ja-t">easily</span> <span>given</span> <span>it</span> to <span class="s-rg-t">Goshiki</span> because <span>they</span> <span>were</span> <span>superstars</span> in their <span class="s-rg-t">kouhai</span>’s <span>eyes</span>, but <span>it</span> <span>was</span> <span>time</span> to offer him a <span>break</span>.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> noticed his best friend-zoning out every now and then, so out of curiosity, he investigated what the great <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Wakatoshi</span> was conceiving.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“<span class="s-rg-t">Wakatoshi-kun</span>, <span>it</span>’s odd to <span class="s-ja-t">see</span> you <span>wondering</span> about something when we’<span>re</span> on the <span>court</span>.</span>
  <span> Something bothering you?</span>
  <span>” he <span>stopped</span> mopping the <span>court</span> to devote his <span class="s-ja-t">full</span> attention, as did <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“It’s nothing Satori,”</span>
  <span> He <span>continued</span> mopping only to <span>gain</span> a perplexed expression from <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>.</span>
  <span> There wasn’t <span class="s-ja-t">much</span> to <span>do</span> to persuade him to mention anything unless he willingly wanted to <span>speak</span>.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> <span>shrugged</span> and <span>continued</span> with cleaning the <span>gym</span>.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>An hour passed, and everyone was heading to their dorms.</span>
  <span> Tomorrow was Saturday and <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> was <span>excited</span> to <span>pick</span> up the <span class="s-ja-t">next</span> chapter of a <span>manga</span> he was <span>reading</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> was excruciatingly tired tonight, however, and decided to call it a night early while <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> was presumably working on an <span>essay</span>.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The second <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> was out, <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> <span>grabbed</span> a flashlight and steadily crept over to <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>’s manga collection.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> couldn’t count exactly how many there were but by the <span>looks</span> of it, <span>he</span> was <span>going</span> to <span class="s-ja-t">have</span> a <span class="s-ja-t">long</span> night.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> <span>picked</span> out the first one on the <span>top</span> shelf and braced for some light late-night reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span class="s-rg-t">****</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>His <span class="s-ja-t">digital</span> clock on his nightstand <span>blinked</span> 04:30 and <span>he</span> was nowhere close to halfway.</span>
  <span> Consuming <span>water</span> constantly <span class="s-ja-t">also</span> wasn’t a tremendous help, so <span>he</span> <span>decided</span> to <span>take</span> a quick bathroom break before <span>he</span> <span>continued</span> his <span>expedition</span>.</span>
  <span> Carefully, <span>he</span> tip-toed out of his and <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>’s <span>room</span> and made a run for the <span>bathroom</span>.</span>
  <span> The sudden breeze, though, was enough to <span>wake</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> from his deep slumber.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Oh damn, my <span>mouth</span> is dry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>He</span> got up from his bunk to <span class="s-ja-t">grab</span> some <span>water</span> when <span>he</span> <span>noticed</span> a flashlight and a <span>copy</span> of his <span>manga</span> opened on <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span>’s <span>bed</span>.</span>
  <span> He didn’t know exactly what to make of it but forced it aside as an affectionate gesture.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span><span>It</span>’s not like <span>he</span>’d <span class="s-ja-t">have</span> <span>feelings</span> for me, right?</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span><span>He</span>’<span>s</span> a <span>volleyball</span> <span>dork</span> and is only thinking about <span>volleyball</span>, no way is this because of <span class="s-rg-t">eMotiONs</span></span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span><span>I</span> <span>guess</span> <span>I</span> can only dream…</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span><span>He</span> <span class="s-ja-t">shook</span> his <span>thoughts</span> away and shuffled back into his bunk.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span>’d <span>ask</span> about his <span>friend</span>’s <span>behavior</span> before <span>he</span> <span>went</span> to the bookstore later.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span><span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> <span>quietly</span> entered their <span>dorm</span> at the right time, not noticing Tendou had <span>woken</span> from his <span>sleep</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> snuggled back under his <span>sheets</span> and <span>continued</span> his <span>journey</span> for the <span>next</span> several <span>hours</span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span class="s-rg-t">****</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span><span>A faint snore, </span><span>clock</span><span> buzzing </span>08:00, and<span> the </span><span>last</span><span> page of the </span><span>last</span><span>manga</span><span>, </span><span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span><span class="s-rg-t">Wakatoshi</span><span> had </span><span>finished</span><span> all the </span><span>mangas</span><span> in one </span><span>night</span><span>.</span></span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> had gotten dressed and ready for his <span>day</span> off;</span>
  <span> <span>he</span> was <span>excited</span> to <span>head</span> to the <span>bookstore</span> but <span>needed</span> to hurry because the <span>chapter</span> <span>he</span> <span>wanted</span> might not be there for long.</span>
  <span> But the <span>sweet</span> sight of <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> sleeping soundly past his <span>alarm</span> could <span>not be passed</span> up.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> swiveled his <span>chair</span> and <span>sat</span>, <span>admiring</span> his crush from afar.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>I <span>guess</span> I <span>like</span> him after <span class="s-bl-t">all</span></span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He propped his <span>chin</span> on his <span>palm</span> and with a faint smile, <span>watching</span> the <span>rise</span> and <span>fall</span> of <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span>’s <span>chest</span>.</span>
  <span> A snicker let out when <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> scrunched his <span>nose</span> for no apparent reason.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Ah <span>shit</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I <span class="s-ja-t">woke</span> sleeping <span class="s-bl-t">beauty</span></span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Smothering a <span>yawn</span>, <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> <span>woke</span> up <span>eyes</span> wide when he took notice of <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>’s <span>presence</span>.</span>
  <span> There <span>was</span> no hiding the <span>evidence</span> of his late-night shenanigans, all <span>were</span> in the open.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Some <span>essay</span> you were composing last <span>night</span>, huh <span class="s-rg-t">Wakatoshi-kun</span>?”</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> pointed at the many mangas sprawled on the <span>bed</span>.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“<span>Essay</span>?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span><span>Looks</span> like he <span class="s-ja-t">forgot</span> his <span>lie</span>...</span>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span><span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> got up from his <span>chair</span> and sat next to <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> seizing one of his manga copies, <span>looking</span> through the chapter pages.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Did you complete all of them?”</span>
  <span><span class="s-bl-t"> He</span> <span>took</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span>’s hand feeling the tremble from <span>gaining</span> no <span>sleep</span>.</span>
  <span> His <span>eyes</span> were <span>puffy</span> and bloodshot with dark <span>under-eye</span> circles <span>protruding</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“I <span>did</span>.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>His <span>hair</span> disheveled and breathing heavily, <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> silently broke into <span>tears</span>.</span>
  <span> “Why?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span>
    <span>, a </span>
    <span>person</span>
    <span> who has never </span>
    <span>shown</span>
    <span> his </span>
    <span>feelings</span>
    <span> to anyone, gripped </span>
    <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>
    <span>’s hand tighter, “Because I </span>
    <span>love</span>
    <span> you Satori.</span>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>That <span>was</span> it.</span>
  <span> All <span>hell</span> broke loose.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>’s head shot back up in disbelief, tears flowing faster.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> threw himself onto <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> as if <span>he</span> would <span class="s-ja-t">never</span> <span class="s-ja-t">see</span> him again.</span>
  <span> The <span>tears</span> kept <span>coming</span> getting <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span>’s <span>shoulder</span> wet, but <span>he</span> didn’t mind.</span>
  <span><span class="s-bl-t">He</span> <span>knew</span> all <span>he</span> could <span class="s-ja-t">do</span> <span>was</span> <span>provide</span> <span>comfort</span> to the <span>man</span> <span>he</span> <span>loved</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“<span class="s-rg-t">Wakatoshi~</span>” <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span> snaked his <span>arms</span> around <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>’s <span>waist</span>, clutching him tighter for <span>comfort</span>.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span>’s <span>tears</span> were slowly calling it <span>quits</span> as <span>he</span> <span>rested</span> his <span>head</span> on <span class="s-rg-t">Ushijima</span>’s <span>chest</span>, the steady rise and <span>fall</span> soothing him down.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span><span class="s-rg-t">Tendou</span> looked up and fastened his <span>eyes</span> with his <span>lover</span>, “I <span class="s-ja-t">love</span> you too.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Silence and content filled the <span>atmosphere</span> when the <span>question</span> popped up again, but this <span>time</span> he <span class="s-ja-t">knew</span> the <span>answer</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>It <span>was</span> his <span>paradise</span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>